The forgotten Black and Weasley
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: warning contains OotP spoilers.Rating for percaution. About Ron's other sister, and someone else Harry never knew existed
1. Two New Faces

A/N here is another story, I'm sorry about my other two ones that are incomplete, I have writers block.  
  
Declaimer:I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did though then I could know Rupert*grins evilly*  
  
Chapter one: The Two new faces  
  
Harry Potter was sitting next to his best friend Ron Weasley, at breakfast at the Gryffindor table. He was staring at a girl with long straight golden brown hair, laughing with some friends at the other end of the table. Harry didn't recognize her, but she looked to be in 7th year, only a year above him. She had a few freckles across her face, memorizing baby blue eyes, and the biggest and whitest smiles he had ever seen.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you alive in there?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of harry's face.  
  
"Huh what?" Harry asked snapping out of it.  
  
"What are you starring at?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"Who is she?" Harry asked pointing at the girl.  
  
"Who her?" Ron asked pointing back.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh thats Sara," he answered dully  
  
"Sara who?"  
  
"Weasley, she's my older sister,"  
  
Harry spit out his pumpkin juice all over Hermione, "Y...You have a sister besides Ginny? How come I haven't seen her, and she can't be she has brown hair not red?"  
  
"One yes, two she is always at a friends house, or in a muggle camp over the summer, and three have you heard of something called, dying your hair?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. This girl, this beautiful girl was his best friends sister?!  
  
"prove it," was all he could say.  
  
"Ok. Oiy Sara come here!" Ron yelled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled back.  
  
"Just come here!"  
  
She walked over, crossed her arms and said, "What?"  
  
"Are you my sister?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Ok Ron you have finally gone off your rocker,"  
  
"I know you're my sister Harry doesn't believe me now, are you my sister?"  
  
"Yes, Ron I am your sister. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Sara walked back over to her friends saying something that sounded almost like, "little brothers,"  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Ron shouted at her.  
  
"Good for you!" she shouted back.  
  
"Sisters," Ron muttered. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Yeah, its just she's so bea......." Ron cut him off.  
  
"Don't even say it, your going to make me puke,"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
They got up to go to their first class of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts, with their new teacher, Professor Black.  
"I wonder what our new professor will be like," Hermione said to Ron and Harry.  
  
"As long as she's nothing like Umbridge, I'm ok with her," Ron replied  
  
At the mention of Dolores Umbridge, Harry clenched his fists at his sides. The memory of her was still etched upon his right hand.  
  
Professor Black was a medium hight witch roughly 5' 7'', Hermione's hight, with shoulder length raven black hair that was as smooth as silk. She had golden brown tan, and gave them a huge smile when they walked in.  
  
When the bell rang and everyone was seated she said, "Wands out, books away today will be a practical review so I can see what you can do,"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned at each other, all last year they read form the text book, finally they would get to have practical lessons again.  
  
"Ok, so can anyone tell me the last thing you did last year?"  
  
Immeditelly Hermione's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes, Ms............"  
  
"Granger. We didn't actually do any spells last year, in class, we just studied the theory, the last theory we covered was Banshee banishing,"  
  
"Ok, now I assume you can all do it as you all got at least and E(a/n can't remember if E comes after A, let's just say it does if I'm wrong plz tell me) on your O.W.L.s , but just to make sure, I would like you all to try it,"  
  
They spent the rest of the class, reviewing spells they had learned over the five years they spent at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ok, very good, very good, homework, write at least 4 rolls of parchment on the most valuable, thing you learned, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, or from a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, to be handed in on Monday. Class dismissed,"  
  
The class left talking rapidly to each other. Professor Black, or as she wished to be called Alexia, was the coolest teacher ever. Even Harry had to admit she was as cool as Lupin. But a few questions, remained, who was she, and was she related to Sirius?  
  
A/N well how do you like it? Should I go on with it or leave it as it is and not continue? please tell me in your review. again I am SO sorry for not updated my other stories I have a writers block, and I don't know how to continue. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok I got positive reviews, so I'm going to continue, with this story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The weeks of September, passed quickly for Harry. Every chance he got he would stare at Sara, during meal times, in the corridors, the common room, and he would even go to the library with Hermione when he found out , that Sara went there a lot.  
  
One Stormy night, in October, Harry and Ron were playing a of game wizard chess, Sara walked over and Harry's heart raced. Could she be coming over here to talk to him? Unfortunately in Harry's case she wasn't.  
  
"Ron, mum sent this she wants us to floo her tomorrow night at 9:00 o'clock,"  
  
"hmm, yeah whatever,"  
  
"Ron did you even hear what I said?"  
  
"One second, I'm about to win,"  
  
As Sara bent down, to whisper something in Harry's ear, Harry inhaled a mix of Strawberries and Vanilla.  
  
"Knight to E4, check mate," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Knight to E4, Check mate!" Harry repeated.  
  
"What! No fair Sara, that is cheating,"  
  
"Is not, you wouldn't listen to me,"  
  
"Is to, now what is it you wanted?"  
  
"Well what mum wanted was for us to be by the fire, at 9:00 o'clock tomorrow night, and to floo her, she has something to tell us,"  
  
"Why can't she just tell us by owl?"  
  
"It's obvious you idiot, she needs to tell us something, that if fallen into the wrong hands, would be bad, very bad."  
  
"It is not obvious,"  
  
"It is too Ron," Harry said  
  
"Oh shut up Harry,"  
  
"Now once you stop pouting I can also give you the food she sent you for Halloween. Here you go Harry, here pouty," Sara handed them each a bulging package obviously filled with homemade sweets from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
***  
The next morning, when Harry and Ron went down to the common room, groggy eyed, they spotted a new message on the bulletin board, of Gryffindor tower. It was hard to miss considering that is was bright orange.  
  
"Wonder what this is about?" Harry said approaching the board.  
  
~* TO ALL STUDENTS 4th YEAR OR ABOVE*~  
  
"We're fourth year or above right Harry?" Ron asked sarcastically  
  
"er, I think so, "Harry chuckled  
  
~*A Halloween ball will be held on Halloween, in the great hall from 7-midnight, this is a costume ball, all participating students MUST be in costume. You may bring a date if you wish. If you are not in costume, you will be kicked out. Music will be a mix between, Magical and Muggle. Expect to see you there.  
  
-Professor Alexia Narcissa Black*~  
  
"I guess we were right, she is the coolest teacher," Ron said happily, as he and Harry headed for the great hall to enjoy some breakfast before Alexia's class.  
  
"Yeah, but you know how I thought she was some way related to Sirius?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Now I'm almost positive,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Her name, Alexia NARCISSA Black, does that name ring any bells?"  
  
"Malfoy's mum, but I still don't get it, why does her middle name make it more obvious she's related to Sirius?"  
  
"Because, just because I can't explain it, it just does,"  
After Defense Against the Dark Arts, was over Harry, came up to Alexia's desk.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Um Alexia, I was er, wondering if you were related in any way to Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes actually he was my twin brother, we were pretty much inseparable, and then when we got to school I became friends with your mother, why do you ask?"  
  
"Er... just wondering, cause you are so much like him,"  
  
"Well thats what happens when you are twins. You might want to get to your next class, you have Snivellus next right?"  
  
Harry chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Tell him Alexia say's hi,"  
  
"Will do,"  
  
Harry walked into class five minutes late, and Snape came on him like a hawk.  
  
"You're late Potter,"  
  
"I was talking with Alexia, and oh yeah she says hi,"  
  
Snape's face turned pale, and he swiftly turned around and went over to criticize, Dean who was doing his Potion flawlessly.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Hermione wondered out loud as she put in some boom slang. "We're in partners and there is an odd number so you're with Ron and me,"  
  
"Cool," Harry said.  
  
Another hour later, they got out of class, grinning. Ever since Harry mentioned Alexia, Snape didn't criticize them once.  
  
"So Harry, what did she say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who about what?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Alexia, about being related to Sirius," Ron answered putting his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Not only is she related to him, but better yet they are twins!" Harry answered enthusiastically.  
  
"No kidding!"  
"Yeah and better yet(A/N I like those to words in that order today), she was friends with my mum, at school,"  
  
"Bloody Hell,"  
  
"Language Ron," Hermione told him sternly.  
  
"Sorry," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. So anyway back to Alexia, I heard Sirius mention her one day to Lupin, not saying anything making it sound like they were related, just something like, 'Alexia owled saying she finally broke up with Paul, that big git,' I didn't think anything of it until now,"  
  
"Come to think of it I heard him mention her too, but I can't remember what about,"  
  
"Me too," said Harry. "But why didn't he ever tell me that he had a sister, a TWIN sister?"  
  
"I don't know mate, I don't know,"  
  
A/N I was going to end it here but I'll be nice and continue  
  
Two weeks later every where Harry turned there was talk of the up coming ball. Even Hermione and Ginny were talking about what costume they would have.  
  
"I don't know, this is a little silly at 16, but I always wanted to go as some famous couple, but there was never any one I could go with," Hermione confessed  
  
"I'll go with you," Ron said sitting next to her, putting his arm around her, and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Who said I wanted to go with you," Hermione spat, sarcastically, Ron not realizing it was a joke, took back his arm.  
  
"W..wh..at?"  
  
"I was joking loosen up," chuckled Hermione.  
  
"That was not nice," he replied putting his arm back around her. "I'll have to punish you,"  
  
"How do you plan to....." but she was cut off by Ron starting to tickle her, "Ok.....ok....I'm sorry!" she said between giggles.  
  
Ron stopped. "So who do you want to go as?"  
  
"Umm... I think........ Buffy and Angel,"  
  
"Who and who?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"There is a muggle tv. show called 'Buffy the vampire slayer' and there is a vampire with a conscience, so he doesn't kill, except evil demons and vampires. Buffy and Angel go out," Hermione explained. "I can even use a spell called transmogrification, and we can look exactly like them, or well pretty close, what do you say,"  
  
"If you want to then I will,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
A/N I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, I have been writing it for awhile, but I have had school work, then when I got on the computer on my own free time I had writers block, thank my snow day today that I have it finished, please Review. I accept constructive criticism, but please don't just criticize.  
  
~*Thank you's*~  
  
jekl- Thank you you're my first reviewer. I don't know if Black is a common magic name but as you can tell by reading this chapter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may not have mentioned Sara to Harry but they deffintaly have mentioned her.  
  
chebetta- I continued, lol. Thank you it is really nice to know I have some one who really wants me to update. Sara and Harry will defintaly keep bumping into each other.  
  
Sepensortia Sweetie-Thank you I have been thinking about something like this for awhile but I hadn't gotten around to write it. Sara is in 7th.  
  
~*End of Thank you's*~  
  
JadedRoses-This isn't really a thank you so it's not under thank you's but anyway, as I told you in an email, if you don't like don't read it. I'm not going to stop cause you don't like it when I have other people who do. 


End file.
